Black HeavenWhite Hell
by Ukiro
Summary: crossover of Bleach and Naruto. some of the events are closely related to one of my other stories, but no worries you can understand it without reading them, well at least I hope so. Well read it and review it would help so plz, and thx to those that do.
1. a new ending

Well, here is the revised version of chapter one (1). comments help everyone so plz comment!!! and thx for reading my story; chapter two (2) will be uploaded sometime this week also, but it really depends on how school goes and how much homework I have until then enjoy ---Ukiro---

* * *

**Naruto/Bleach: _Black Heaven, White Hell_**

"I remember now, I remember what Jiraiya asked me to do. I vowed that I would make his dream a reality, _to end fighting_," contemplates Naruto as he kills the shinobi invading Konoha. His body tingling with the rush of adrenaline, his fingers twitching with this rush he forces his fist into one of the invaders chests. He was sent launched over one hundred feet in the opposite direction, knocking back some of the remaining invaders.

The scent of death, ripe and crisp as Naruto deals blows of death to the invaders. The actual strength of his attacks masked by a seal the severely restricts his strength. "Scum… Why don't you just leave?" thinks Naruto as he continues his onslaught of barrages to the invaders "What? Reinforcements, where the Hell did they come from."

"Naruto, th…the sky, its opening," states Sakura as she rushes to Naruto sides.

"They're coming from the sky?!" states Neji as he looks at it using his byakugan.

"Wait, Naruto, they don't look like enemy reinforcements. If they were then why would they be being attacked by their own allies?" states a bewildered Kiba.

"Hey, Ichigo, why are these people attacking us?" asks Renji as he defends himself from the unknown force.

"I don't know, but the other people seem to be ignoring us after a couple of attacks," states Ichigo as he slowly moves toward the group of people that are friendly. The sky, it looms with the emotions of despair and death. Ichigo, grasping his zanpaku-tô he loosens his grip and head towards the one that looks like the leader. Their eyes meet as if they can sense one another's power, "So, are you the one who leads these people?" asks Ichigo as he examines the other person.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I am the sixth Hokage of the hidden Leaf Village…"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a substitute soul reaper for Soul Society," continues Ichigo as Naruto moves closer to him to get a better observation. Their eyes scanning each other looking for a word to say to each other, yet none comes. Naruto, strong and brave his attire dirty from fighting. However, Ichigo's attire is a casual black and white garment, like a kimono, covered in lines of blood.

"Hm, Soul Society, what's that?" asks Naruto with a growing curiosity towards the newcomer.

"It's a place in which souls go when they die; it's also the place that shinigami call home," complies Ichigo "well, if you don't mind me asking. What's a Hokage and what's the Hidden Leaf Village?"

**Chapter 1: _a New Home_**

A war torn village, ravaged with death, and covered with tears. The surprising sight that they were winning that battle was surprising and hard to imagine. Their determination to make the fighting no longer needed is his dream. Everyone goes with his plan with one hundred percent trust and a belief that they can win this war. "So, Ichigo what do you think of my village?" asks Naruto as the head to his office.

"It's broken, but nice. You don't mind if we stay here for a while, do you? Answers Ichigo as he examines the houses and people throughout the village. Their clothes torn and ragged his eyes water with sadness, "His idea to end fighting can only be accomplished by fighting those that won't give up that way ideology. How hypocritical of him, however, I myself can only think of that way as well." Thinks Ichigo to himself as he stares at the heartbroken people and the pain they must have for joining his idea.

"Goodbye Naruto Uzamaki…" zanpaku-tô being drawn; Ichigo moves in the way of the attacker, his spiritual pressure fluctuating in a semi-wild manner, the attacker turned to dust before Ichigo could even draw forth his blade. "Well, I guess I won't need this thing," says a confused Ichigo as to why he died so quickly.

"That's quite an interesting sword you got their mister," curiously states Konohamaru as he stares at the exquisite beauty of Ichigo's zanpaku-tô.

"Hm, oh yeah, its name is Zangetsu. However, it's only in its shikai right now, but what until we get into a real fight and I'll show you its bankai," states Ichigo answering Konohamaru's curiosity, but leading to more questions of confusion.

"Shikai, bankai; what's that?" asks Konohamaru.

"Oh, okay, sorry I forgot you're not from where I come from. Well Shikai is a zanpaku-tô's released form and a bankai is a zanpaku-tô's final and most powerful form. Also, when I'm in bankai, my appearance slightly changes, for instance, my outfit changes and my zanpaku-tô turns pure black. In this form however, my body starts to get crushed by my own power and the name of my zanpaku-tô turns to Tensa Zangetsu (Heavenly Chained Zangetsu), this form increases my speed by 100 fold," informs Ichigo as he marvels at the expression on Konohamaru's face.

His face quickly reverts back to the childish forms it was in only minutes ago. As he walks away Ichigo continues to stare at the Hidden Leaf Village, comparing it to his previous home, Karakura Town, where he was born and raised.

His life was pure and full of it too, until one day his mother Masaki Kurosaki was killed by a hollow with the name Grand Fisher. He has evaded the Soul Society for 50 years; his style of fighting is to lure souls to him, the same way an angler fish does with the light lure on its head. Later on Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Kon and the other MOD SOULS that he, too, is a shinigami. During this time he kills Grand Fisher, who was turned into an arrancar (Spanish for- to take/pull off) with a zanpaku-tô the size of a skyscraper.

Unfortunately, Isshin kills him with a single swing of his zanpaku-tô, cutting Grand Fisher in half. Also, during this time Ichigo learns that the hollow within in him is getting closer to driving him insane and on top of that, Shinji Hiraku, another Vizard confronts Ichigo about himself and tells him that he can never go back to the Soul Society because he is an enemy. He broke the rules, he attempted to be stronger so he gained the power of a hollow (arrancars are the exact opposite of vizards because they are hollows who try to gain the power of soul reapers).

"Hey Ichigo...Ichigo...you still with us Ichigo?" asks Renji as he stares at Ichigo's miserable face.

"Uh. Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking about something," starts Ichigo, but his voice lowers too much "I was just thinking on how I got pulled into all of this chaos. Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, the soul reapers, all of the hollows, and now even the Vizards are starting to drive me crazy."

"Yeah I know what you mean; I was the same way at first. I didn't know how to react, but I just got used to it and well, I moved on I stopped thinking about all the bad things going on and I stayed focused on all the good that I'm doing for both the Soul Society and the World of the Living," compromises Renji as he tries to cheer Ichigo out of his gloomy mood.


	2. the conclusion to the beginning

I haven't updated this story in a while well no I have and here it is...  
Pay no attention to the chapter 6 title it is for another of my stories and it is the title. I just happen to be using the chapter for a flashback moment in my new story, which is the one you are reading. The chapter 2 title is going to be listed below the chapter 6 title which is why you see it there. if there is anything at all wrong with my writing please let me know I am a pretty understanding guy so don't think you offend me unless you are trying to which I am still fine with. Reviews really help and I know that people are reading this because I can just check the stats to see how many hit I have. So please leave a **review**.

* * *

Chapter 2- the Conclusion is the Beginning

[Start of flashback]

(Chapter 6-Cielo Oscuro)

_"Hm, I don't seem to be able to fight at the power I was able to fight at years ago. You're lucky boy, because if it wasn't for that seal I was in you'd be dead in a matter of minutes," arrogantly states Arturo Plateado as he smirks a grin of death towards Ichigo's agonizing face. His power is more erratic, dark and spiraling out of control, he places his hand atop his broken mask. Brushing the dirt off the side of his mask he goes for a second go against Ichigo._

"_Want more, he," states Ichigo as he too goes for a second duel with Arturo "but this time I will show you my true power." His left hand cloaked in a mask of darkness, his hollow mask begins materializes. He puts his hand slowly and gracefully atop his mask; with on firm grip he shatters it in to releasing the hollow powers sealed within. "Now, let us have a real battle, Arturo Plateado."_

"_Yes lets," confirms Arturo as he takes a swing at Ichigo's arm. Cutting it off, his arm falls to the ground, but before it can get all the way down it crumbles into dust. His eyes staring at Ichigo his menacing grin reaches its peak of insanity._

"_Hm, well, well, well, it seems that you've underestimated my true powers there Arturo," smirks Ichigo as the arm that was cut of goes through high speed regeneration. His arm intact however, it seems different as if something is wrong. "So, you noticed to?" asks Ichigo as he notices Arturo's grin fade into a smile of fury._

"_Why does your wrist have fur on it Ichigo Kurosaki? Is this what happens when you regenerate your body?" asks Arturo as his grin reforms on his face. As the two continue with their onslaught of attacks Ichigo keeps recovering his body parts. At one point Arturo even managed to cut lose his zanpaku-tô holding arm._

_However, that arm regenerated the fastest, so Ichigo was able to clench his zanpaku-tô before it fell to far "So, do you like this power of mine? And in case you're wondering, that black steam pouring from my hand is the power of the Hôgyoku," states Ichigo as he answers his own question "before Aizen organized this attack on the World of the Living, he infused it into my hand so I can turn into what you…"_

"_Listen, I only used that method because I know what the Royal Family was planning to do," interrupts Arturo as he states his annoyed expression towards Ichigo._

"_Yeah, what where they planning to do?" asks Ichigo as he gets intrigued in the conversation._

"_They were planning on creating an army of hollows like me by creating more Hôgyoku's for the conversion of this form to be stable. After that they were going to invade another dimension so they can locate a zanpaku-tô that has the power to penetrate space and time," informs Arturo as he moves closer to Ichigo to whisper something in his ear._

_*inaudible words muttered into Ichigo's ear*_

"_Please do not repeat what I just told you to anyone, but the ones that you plan on bringing with you. Oh, and make sure they are strong, too, so you are able to kill them all," states Arturo before he leaves the battlefield. Ichigo staring in amazement, he turns towards the other soul reapers trying to eavesdrop in on the conversation._

_[End of flashback]_

* * *

*getting out of bed*

"Did you sleep well Ichigo?" asked Orohime as she passes Ichigo his food. The room filled with the scent of eggs and the dedication of cooking conspired by Orohime.

"Oh, sweet thanks Orohime, that's very nice of you," states a still groggy Ichigo as he begins to eat his eggs.

"Do you want some of the left over ramen?" asks a blushing Orohime as she stares at Ichigo's smooth face.

"Hm, did I hear that you had some left over ramen?" asks Naruto as he walks into newcomer's house. Staring his face his giving a puzzled look as to why Ichigo and Renji look so different from yesterday. "You two (2) look different from when I first saw you two (2). Why is that?"

"Last time you saw us Naruto, you were looking at us when we were shinigami. Right now we are in our gigai's; a gigai is a human body that we souls must be in however, Ichigo isn't dead yet so that's his real human body, mine is the fake one," states Renji trying to get rid of Naruto's confusion as he gets accustomed to their ways of living.

"Interesting, I didn't know that about you guys. Well it can't be helped you've only been here for what, like three (3) days," states Naruto as he moves towards Ichigo. Their motivations for living different, yet the same, they show each other the utmost respect in any situation thus far.

"Hm… what's up, you come to ask something Naruto?" asks Ichigo as he reaches for the bowl of ramen in Orohime's outstretched hand "thank you Orohime."

"You're welcome Ichigo," blushes Orohime as she retracts her hand back to her side. The two (2) new friends continue with their previous conversation as Orohime enters another room only to peer through the slit in the two (2) doors to see Ichigo's innocent face.

"Well, what do you say, do you want to compete in the Chunin Exam?" asks Naruto as he wonders at the power Ichigo might have. His staring continues for a full two and a half minutes (2½) of awkwardness. His eyes are finally brought towards the differences in Ichigo's wrist.

"Oh, that, it is nothing to worry about I just did something to my hands when I was back in my world."

* * *

[Another flashback]

_Through high speed regeneration… His arm intact however, it seems different as if something is wrong. "So, you noticed to?" asks Ichigo as he notices Arturo's grin fade into a smile of fury._

"_Why does your wrist have fur on it Ichigo Kurosaki? Is this what happens when you regenerate your body?" asks Arturo as his grin reforms on his face._

[End flashback]

* * *

"Just leave it alone Ichigo, we already forgave you for what happened," stated Renji as he gets concerned about Ichigo's current situation and mental health. His face is filled with sadness and a deep understanding towards Ichigo's current state of mind.

"So, you do care about me Renji. For a second there I thought you forgot all about me," states Ichigo sarcastically as he stares at the sympathetic expression on Renji's face. Their staring penetrates the pain in the room and lifts Orohime's spirit enough to give her the confidence to put out her voice.

"That's right Ichigo, we all care about you, don't worry; nothing bad is going to happen to you while you have your friends by your side," confronts Orohime as she pours every last ounce of her feelings into that speech to Ichigo.

"Thank you, all of you. What you're doing is the best that I ever could have asked for from friends like you," states Ichigo as his eyes swell up with tears of happiness.

*drying eyes*

"Besides if it wasn't for you Ichigo we wouldn't even be here today," stated Orohime and Renji simultaneously as the try and cheer Ichigo up. Unable to understand Ichigo's sorrow and pain Orohime's eyes, too, swell with tears.

*getting up*

"Here, let me do it Orohime, you've done enough helping so let me help you," states Ichigo as his finger gently sweeps away the tears under Orohime's eyes.

* * *

the end of chapter 2 I'll post chapter 3 soon so reviews will help please and don't forget the polls pertaining to chapter 5


End file.
